


Letters to Lunaxxx's Knights of Ren

by ProjectWrites



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, It's my first pls don't judge, Lunaxxx's fic, M/M, Multi, This is smol, but hot, pls read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectWrites/pseuds/ProjectWrites
Summary: Please go read Lunaxxx's works, she's awesome!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome! This is a terribly short bunch of letters to Lunaxxx's Knights of Ren and Kylo Ren himself. Some are soft, some are angst, some are naughty. Please heed the tags and the warnings!


	2. Adam Driver, Smut 1

Dear Adam Driver,  
I fucked up. I was touching myself and accidentally came, and I knew it would be better to come clean than to hide it. Please punish me as such:  
Throw me on the floor and use my throat as a toy, then leave me for a week and only return to fuck me like a ragdoll.   
I'm ready,   
Your bitch


	3. Zakra, Fluff 1

Dear Zakra,  
I visited the botany lab and saw your patch of flowers blooming. I sat with them for a while, and read as I did. Hux got mad at me because he couldn't find me, but refused to come get me because "the flowers hated him."  
Anyway, there was a togruta there and we chatted. She thinks highly of you, but I could sense disappointment when I told her we were together. it made me miss you more.  
Please visit soon,  
Your love.


	4. Kylo Ren, Fluff 1

Dear Kylo, 

Zakra has told me you're doing great on your Naboo mission. He's also told me you haven't showered because you got wounded and don't want to touch it. Take a damn shower and I'll consider not yelling at you when you get back.   
Please stay safe though. I miss you, and I can't wait to see you soon. I even have a surprise for you! I love you!

Please shower, you probably stink,   
Your love.


	5. Shiro, Fluff 1

Dear Shiro, 

I heard about your visit to Naboo. Isn't it terrible? Luckily I'm in the Finalizer where it doesn't suck.   
I do miss you though. Maybe find something and bring it home to me when you come back. I'll even have the bed made and a bath ready for you, and we can relax until Kylo needs you again. 

Please stay safe,   
Your love.


	6. Akai, Fluff 1

Dear Akai,

I feel like trash today. Can you get me some of the fruit we have in the kitchen, I like the way you cut it up...   
I dunno why I feel this bad, but I miss you and want you here. It's cold and I feel like crying.

Please come cuddle me,   
Your love


	7. Kylo Ren, Smut 1

Dear Kylo,

I'm in the conference room and I'm bored out of my mind. I'm wearing nothing but a dress. Please pick me up, slam me on the table, and make me beg for you right in front of every annoying bastard here. Show them I'm yours and fill me up with your cum. Make me gasp and moan and beg for you.

I'm waiting,   
Your bitch


	8. Shiro, Smut 1

Dear Shiro,

Today was absolutely great. I had coffee and chatted with Akai and Ren. However, there was one thing I missed...  
You didn't kiss me today, which means you didn't slam me against the wall, growl for everyone to leave the training room, and touch me where I like it most. You didn't make me nearly cum only to pull away. You didn't smirk and bite my neck as I begged to cum, and you certainly didn't fill me up with your cock just like you've wanted to all day. I miss you...

Maybe we can make that happen,  
Your bitch


	9. Kylo Ren, Smut 2

Dear Kylo Ren,

Attached to this letter is the map to my quarters. Please get dressed and meet me there, so we can have dinner, then you can take me home, spread me over the bed, and punish me for being a naughty bitch. Please make me scream and cum so hard I see stars, then make me suck your huge dick until you cum down my throat.

Please hurry,   
Your bitch.


	10. Akai, Smut 1

Dear Akai,

I noticed you were on edge today, and ai want you to know that so am I. But in a different way. I want you to meet me in your quarters tomorrow morning so you can tie me up with that black rope you have and make me beg to let me cum. You don't have to, I know you like leaving me on edge. I'll be a good girl and stay right where you put me, and you can fuck me with your fingers and your cock and never let me finish. You can paint me in your cum and I'll thank you and beg you for more. I want the ship to know who's making me beg for them.

I even have the toys,  
Your bitch.


	11. Kylo Ren, Smut 3

Dear Adam Driver,

I fucked up. I was touching myself and accidentally came, and I knew it would be better to come clean than to hide it. Please punish me as such:  
Throw me on the floor and use my throat as a toy, then leave me for a week and only return to fuck me like a ragdoll. 

I'm ready,   
Your bitch


	12. Zakra, Smut 1

Dear Zakra,

Please fuck me like a whore and slap me and call me filthy things until I cum. Then do repeat that until I pass out.

Respectfully,  
Your bitch.


	13. Mika, Fluff 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ywwawdkeian yes

Dear Mika, 

Please hug me. You are so underappreciated and I love you like a brother so please let me hug you and make sure you are okay. You are a beautiful bouncing pain-in-the-ass baby boy and you deserve so much. I love you and you're precious. 

Thank you,   
ILY


	14. Adam Driver/Domnhall Gleeson, smut 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brought on bc they exist

Dear Adam Driver and Domnhall Gleeson,

Please shove me on the bed, rip my clothes off me and demand I suck your cocks. Please shove them into my throat and face-fuck me like I'm a toy. Cum down my throat one at a time, then gently lay me on the bed and tell me to prepare myself, but for both of you.   
Tease me as I blush and do so, then slam me onto the bed when I'm ready, and push into me. Make me squirm on your cocks, and beg to have you fuck me like the animals you are. At first, make me comfortable and slow, then slam into me and wreck me, making me cum around your cocks and filling me up while praising me and calling me your slut.

I want you,   
Your bitch


End file.
